The party
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera help the tenth set up for his bday. Jealous Goku, Sad Yama, Sweet ending, Ends in YAOI! LEMONY fic. NO Like no read.


**Let me know what you think!**

**disclaimer!** **I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or any of the characters used below!**

Please be nice, this is my first fic!

* * *

><p>It was the tenths birthday.<p>

Reborn had notified all of Vongola as well as their allied families of the upcoming event. The Party will be held at 6pm. Any late comers will be shot. (literally.)

It's going to be held at the biggest club in all of Italy, Amore.

The most popular gathering place for mafioso. Reborn had rented it out for the event.

Calling in all the guardians to help decorate the massive venue while the tenth was in a meeting with the ninth. Discussing how to better their partnership with the various families that would be in attendance for the tenth Vongola's 18th birthday.

This day, much to Tsuna's personal horror and Gokudera Hayato's personal delight, signifies that the future tenth boss is now of proper age of succession.

Needless to say, the silver haired bomber was working himself and the other guardians to the bone to make it perfect for the tenth. This was not going so well. Admittedly..

Reborn was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder, watching as Lambo ran around the hall with his pants down. Screaming his head off about not finding the bathroom in time, and how it was all

"Baka Dera's" fault.

Ipin was chasing him, yelling in her broken Japanese and shaking her fist.

Apparently the "Stupid cow" had peed on her doll. Needless to say, saving it would be a lost cause.

Not like Ryohei had any intention of using his brain (if he even had one) long enough to figure that out.

As he was currently trying to use the streamers to dry the doll off, yelling something about

"Extreme Cleanness!" while he scrubbed it until the stuffing started spilling out.

This only made the situation worse, Ipin hit him with the Gyoza fist, and now he was laying the in pile of peed on doll scraps and now useless streamers, most likely seeing stars circling his head.

"You stupid turf top! What the hell are you doing! Those were for the tenth!"

Hayato yelled, horrified as he watched the scene unfold. His insults running cold as he saw the idiot couldn't hear him anymore.

"Now now, don;t mind it. Gokudera!" Yamamoto called, standing to the side and laughing his normal easy, bright, annoying laugh. This was not the time!

"Shut up Baseball freak!" Hayato yelled back, turning to see even more horror unfolding.

Because apparently, Chrome had spilled paint on none other then Hibari Himself.

The community chair was not glaring at her with a look so cold, it made even Hayato's Blood run cold.

Not that he would say so. The tenths right hand never backs away!

"Oi. If you have time to be fighting, hurry up and help!" He said, but it was too late.

At Hibari's anger Chrome had gotten scared and Mukuro was now right in front of him.

Needless to say, Hibari started attacking him. More paint being spilled as they avoided each others blows with ease. They soon escaped outside, not even noticing the slurs of insults that where being yelled at them by the storm guardian.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, go get more supplies. You wasted them all."

The baby hitman ordered, jumping off of Yamamoto's shoulder to kick him in the head when he didn't move fast enough.

"If you don;t get a move on quickly, I will have to kill you" He said, calling on Leon, turning the lizard into a large green hammer. Both teens quickly took off.

Yamamoto laughing like the idiot he is, swinging his arm around the others neck and smiling.

"that kid is so funny!" He proclaimed, his breath kissing the sliver haired teens ear.

Hayato shuttered. "S Shut up!" He said, brushing off the taller teens arm and moving hurriedly down the streets. He was not going to let the tenth down on his birthday!

* * *

><p>Once inside the store Hayato yelled something about needing the bathroom and how he should go get more streamers while he waits.<p>

Normally Yamamoto would have said something along the lines of "Haha, Okay. Will do"

But this time he stood silent, watching the slightly flushed teen he so adored retreat away from him.

Yamamoto had been trying to give his 'Dera hints about his feelings for months now.

Walking closer to him, holding him if they where alone, even if only for a moment.

Whispering in his ear while touching his neck...

None of this had done anything but anger the bomber more. Making it harder and harder to get near him, let alone confess to him. Of course, Yamamoto knew he should be thinking of Tsuna today.

It was his birthday and he was, after all, standing in the party row of the store looking a streamers, but all he thought of was the bomber he desperately loved, so he stood there without really seeing them.

Sometimes he thought Gokudera was right in his assessment about him.

He knew he was no where near his bombers level when it came to intellect, but lately he must admit that he had felt stupid.

Stupid because he couldn't stop thinking of another man.

Stupid because that other man just so happened to be the one person on this planet who seemed to hate him the most.

Stupid because he can't do anything but think of touching, kissing, making love to Gokudera Hayato.

The one person he would never be able to get.

After all, it was obvious that he was solely loyal to Tsuna.

He had no apparent interest in anyone else. Caring for Tsuna was his pride, Yamamoto knew this.

He just couldn't make himself accept it.

"Oi, baseball baka. What the hell are you doing?" That all to familiar voice called out from behind him. When he didn't respond right away Hayato continued.

"Please tell me you where not planning on getting yellow and pink streamers for the Tenth!"

Yamamoto looked at his basket, filled with just that. He flushed and started putting them back on the shelves, making sure he didn't look at the silver hair next to him.

For fear he might say or do something stupid. Again.

"haha, sorry." he tried playing off his embarrassment. It felt fake, but the bomber didn't comment.

After a painfully long time in the store, looking at everything except the bomber next to him, who cursed at everything and everyone in the place at least twice during their shopping trip.

Clearly, he was in a worse mood then he had been in before they went into the store. if that were even possible.

"What the hell are you looking at? Huh!" he was caught off guard by this question, looking at the bomber for the first time since his embarrassment in the party row.

* * *

><p>Hayato looked at his friend, who was pointedly looking everywhere but at him.<p>

At first he was glad this was so, for his face was still flushed by the contact the idiots breath had made with his ear. But now, over an hour later, it was getting old. Fast.

"Well?" he asked when the idiot gaped at him like he was trying to catch flies with his mouth.

"oh, um... hahaha" He started laughing, turning away yet again. What the hell?

"whats so funny? God, You're acting even stupider then normal." Hayato complained, staring at the side of Yamamoto's face, watching it get redder.

"Its just- I.. no. never mind. We should head back." the taller boy started walking again after that, seeming to be desprate to get away from him. That was it. The last straw.

Hayato blew his top.

"What. The. Hell! I am waiting for your god damn awnser! You have been acting weird for months now! Ever since we came home from the damn future. You let yourself get taken out by another damn baseball idiot, and the tenth nearly got killed again! All the while you acted like I was bugging the hell out of you! What is the damn problem already! " Hayato huffed out his rant, shaking from the sheer idiocy of the baseball baka. What the hell, I mean I know I'm not nice to him, but he never acted this way before. As soon as we got back he has been either hugging the hell out of me until I have to kill him just to get free, or has been walking away red in the face and ignoring me completely. Even fucking trauma has its god damn limits!

Hayato looked up from his thoughts when he felt the idiot beside him, once again holding on to him like his life depended on it. "what. What the hell bastard?" he said, annoyed. It was like he didn't listen to him at all.

"love. I. I love you." Yamamoto spoke the words so softly, so gently, that Hayato had to blink multiple times before he could comprehend what those words meant.

They meant that the baseball idiot was in love with him.

They meant that all his stupid behavior had been because he was hot for him.

The hugging and the ignoring where apparently part of his courting ritual, the same way bird shook their feathers in each others faces. Leave it to the idiot to act the an animal.

And it meant that Yamamoto Takeshi was a bigger baka then Gokudera Hayato had thought he was.

"I love you. Only you. Please, don't hate me. 'Dera. "

Hayato was about to push the idiot off of him when he uttered those words, now he stood there,

feeling guilty and embarrassed. He could feel the dampness on his shoulder, could hear the shaking in the idiots voice as he spoke those words.

Hayato sighed, holding the baseball idiot slightly, trying to make him stop his blubbering.

"I don't hate you. I just think your an idiot. Now, stop blubbering."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looked at his bomber, at the slightly flushed face, the furrored brow, and the green eyes that held annoyance and embarrassment. He let out a sigh, forcing himself to stop his blubbering, as Hayato had put it. After a moment he let the other go, slowly moving closer, his heart racing to fast.<p>

"If you don't hate me... Can I kiss you?" he asked, praying for a yes, knowing he wouldn't get it.

" Hell no! Get the hell away from me you stupid baseball idiot."

* * *

><p>Hayato blushed, pushing the taller teen away from him and storming of. Not bothering to acknowledge whatever it was Yamamoto had been about to say to him.<p>

"Wait! Please, don't do this! Hayato!"

He felt a pang of horror at the sound of the others voice. He stopped and looked back.

Yamamoto was standing there, right behind him. His eyes conveying more then he could imagine possible.

"Do what? I am going to go and help make the tenths birthday the best! And you are going to come with me, you will help, and you will keep this conversation between us. Do not tell the tenth or any of the other guardians! Understand?"

Yamamoto smiled and nodded.

"If I promise not to talk about it. Will you consider going out with me?"

His eyes where flat, not showing any fear at all, but Hayato knew he was terrified.

His voice had trembled.

"F Fine. Whatever. Just don't say anything!"

And with that they started walking again. Hayato now horribly annoyed, and the idiot beside him painfully pleased with himself.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday tenth!"<p>

Tsuna blushed, everyone in the huge hall had all screamed that at him at midnight.

Now his party would begin.

All of his guardians where there, and too many representatives from other families to count.

People littered the massive dance floor. He watched them, unsure of his own skills, looking for his own special someone.

"Happy Birthday, Tsu-Kun."

He smiled, pulling kyoko into his arms.

* * *

><p>Once the party was in full swing Hayato was finnaly able to relax, or he should have been able to.<p>

But instead all his focus was on the damn baseball idiot. Who was dancing in the middle of the room with that stupid woman Haru. Even her damn name was stupid.

He watched as Yamamoto moved around her, getting closer with each step.

It was horrible. Normally he wouldn't think anything of it.

Normally he'd find it funny that Haru and the baseball idiot where dancing.

He'd make a comment about the jumping idiots, laugh to himself, and go grab a drink with the tenth.

But not tonight. Not ever again.

Even since Yamamoto's confession earlier that day he had been thinking about nothing but him.

Thinking about what would have happened if he had been honest with himself and had allowed the idiot to kiss him.

How he would be the once dancing like a moron in the middle of the floor.

Not like he wanted to be dancing, but. Well, doing it with Yamamoto wouldn't be so bad.

He huffed at the baseball idiot as he spun the stupid woman around him.

Leaning into her as the song changed.

Having her lean into him...

That was it.

Hayato walked into the dance floor, right but next the Yamamoto.

He pulled Haru the hell away from his idiot and grabbed that idiot by the ear, pulling him away from the floor.

"Ouch. Oi Dera your hurting me." The idiot protested, Hayato let go.

Turning on him, eyes on fire.

"You. Will stay here. You will wait for me to bid the tenth goodbye. Then you will follow me.

Understand?"

Yamamoto blinked in surprise, and nodded.

* * *

><p>After Hayato had said goodbye to the tenth he left, grabbing his idiot once again and pulling him out the door with him.<p>

Once they had gotten to the hotel which was only three blocks away on foot, Hayato pulled out his room key and opened the door.

Pushing Yamamoto into the room. Flipping on the light and slamming the door.

"Um.. Gokudera?" Yamamoto piped up, his eyes confused, his expression careful.

"You stupid fucking baseball idiot! What the hell do you think you where doing back there!"

Hayato demanded at once, looking so anger that Yamamoto had to step back out of fear of being hit.

"I was dancing." He explained, not sure what he had done to make his Dera ever more angery then he had been at him after his confession.

"You were dancing with a woman! Not only that, you... God! You where on top of her for Christ sakes!" He watched hayato blush, and felt himself getting warmer inside.

Could this mean...

"I love you. 'Dera." He said, pulling his bomber into his arms, kissing him slowly before he could stop himself, or be stopped by the other.

The kiss grew hotter, more passionate with each second, until their tongues battled with the others,

tasting every part of the others mouths with greed.

Hayato pulled away first, gasping.

"I want more." he demanded.

Yamamoto smiled, feeling nothing but bliss and want in his heart.

"Understood."

Their clothing was thrown everywhere, their bodies pushing into the others like nothing either of the two experienced before.

Hayato shivered below him, gasping and moaning with each kiss, each finger added into him.

Yamamoto thrust the fingers in deeper, faster, until Hayato was on the verge of release, before he finally allowed himself to enter the warm body of the man he loved.

The pressure was incredible. It was so hot, so tight, so amazing.

The moans from below him turning to screams of passion, the other moving in time with him in a effort to drive Yamamoto deeper into his body.

Yamamoto pulled him closer, kissing him deeply as he allowed the smaller boy to release.

He then followed suit, spilling himself into the other boy. Panting deeply before he pulled out, laying on top of the man he loved.

"i love you. Hayato." He murmured.

"Yea. Me too. Idiot."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! let me know how you liked it!<p> 


End file.
